


Frutice Amoris

by Twriter470



Series: Thiam Diaries [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Friends With Benefits, Good Theo Raeken, Idiots in Love, M/M, Theo and Liam are fuck buddies, Theo is a Little Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 11:21:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30105183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twriter470/pseuds/Twriter470
Summary: Theo and Liam are friends with benefits. And they're ok with that. But when Liam accidently comes across a mysterious flower, getting all affectionate with Theo right in front of the pack, things get ... a bit out of control. Awkwaard.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Series: Thiam Diaries [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2213754
Comments: 9
Kudos: 40





	Frutice Amoris

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who's got all productive this week? I have. So you have to deal with ANOTHER Thiam awkwardness here. Enjoy!

Liam didn't know how or when all of this had even started, but now they were here, in Liam's bed, doing this thing they'd been doing for almost six months now AGAIN. Every Friday evening to be exact. Because that was the day when Theo's work ended earlier. So they had just enough time to do a quickie before Liam's parents were home.

“Yeah, just like that!”, Theo moaned, writhing under Liam. His face relaxed and his mouth open in a soundless scream of pleasure. That was actually Liam's favorite sight of Theo. He was always SO proud to be able to turn this fucking tease into a moaning mess. Yeah, that was DEFINITELY the beta's favorite way of shutting Theo up for a change.

Liam grunted, satisfied, and changed his angle a bit to drive the chimera even crazier. Theo's moaning intensified.

They were good at this. They haven't even kissed once. Because all that it was about was to relieve pressure. That's all. And since Liam found out that Theo wasn't having a problem with being friends with benefits, he lost his shyness about it as well. There were no feelings involved. They both knew it and that was exactly what they needed.

And not only were they good at having awesome pressure-relieving sex, but at keeping their weird relationship a secret. Nobody knew. Nobody even suspected. Not even Stiles. Because every time both of them were around the pack, they acted like they hated each other. And despite the fact of Theo actually living with Liam under the same roof, the whole pack seemed to buy their whole bullshit about hating each other.

Yep, they were good at that. Until they weren't.

*****

It was at their latest pack meeting at Deaton's clinic that everything went to hell.

“Wait, where the hell is Liam?”, Stiles asked, suspiciously eyeing the chimera. Theo huffed. Why was HE always the main suspect when it came to Liam?? Because really, Stiles was looking at him as though Theo MURDERED the beta or something.

“How should I know that? I'm not his babysitter”, he deadpanned.

Stiles' eyes literally turned into slits now. “Well, you DO live with him, don't you? Weren't you supposed to drive him here like you always do?”

Theo let out an exasperated growl. Really, human beings like Stiles could be SO ANNOYING sometimes!

“Well, if you must know, we kinda had an argument on the way here. So I left him on the road to walk here by himself. Maybe that will stop him from being a bitchy bitch!”

“You WHAT??”

Just in that very moment, the door to Deaton's clinic hastily opened and a breathless and very sweaty Liam rushed into the room. He was still panting, his face scrunching slightly into a grimace.

But upon seeing Theo he suddenly stopped dead in his tracks and started BEAMING. HE STARTED TO FUCKING BEAM AT THEO.

The said chimera didn't understand the world anymore now. Here he'd still been recalling the beta's last words to him right before they parted ways ( _“I will SLIT YOUR THROAT IN YOUR SLEEP, YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!!_ ”), and here he was suddenly looking at Theo like he was the light of beta's life?? Something HAD to be wrong here!

And WRONG it was! Judging by the beta's next words.

“BABE! You're here! I've been looking for you!”. With that Liam all but fucking JUMPED into Theo's arms. And in the next second, Theo felt the beta's warm lips on his, for the very first time!! He literally couldn't believe it. LIAM FUCKING DUNBAR WAS ACTUALLY MAKING OUT WITH HIM.

That had to stop. RIGHT NOW!

“Liam, what the hell is WRONG with you?!”, Theo hissed, trying to cover his embarrassed blush, fully aware of the pack who was now gaping openly at the display in front of them.

Liam pouted. “What do you mean? Why am I not allowed to kiss the love of my life now??”

Theo's eyes bulged at that. “WHAT NOW?!! We aren't even dating!”

Liam's face expression turned from pouting into a serious one now. “But we are FUCKING, Theo! It HAS to mean something, right?”

The pack all but let out a huge gasp, several of them actually chocking on air now.

And Theo was all but turning beet red.

“Wait, is it true??!”, Stiles frowned, putting two and two together. “OMG, Theo is turning RED! So it HAS to be true, isn't it??”

“Wh-what?”, Theo croaked, not really knowing how to get himself out of THIS situation.

But it was too late.

“THEO AND LIAM ARE FUCKING! THEO AND LIAM ARE BONING EACH OTHER! OH MY FUCKING GOD!!”, Stiles was literally freaking out now.

Upon seeing Stiles' reaction, Liam's face took on a genuinely confused expression (*like the one he had when Theo said he'd been fighting the Ghost Riders to keep Liam safe, do you remember that horse scene? Lol). The beta didn't seem to register what exactly was happening here.

“Stiles”, he slowly dragged out. “Theo and I have been dating each other for half a year now”

Theo gaped at Liam. “What?! How did I not KNOW that??!”, he exclaimed, bewildered.

Liam frowned. “Last night you said you LOVED me!”

“What?!! Last night we weren't even FUCKING!”

“AHA!”, Stiles exclaimed triumphantly, pointing an accusing finger at the chimera. “So you DO admit you're boning each other!”

“Shut up, Stiles! That's NONE of your business, you perv!”

But Liam was close to tears now.

“I thought you LOVED me!”, he whined, pleadingly clinging to Theo's neck now.

Theo just groaned. He really had to find out what the hell happened to his fuck buddy.

“Liam, what the hell happened to you when you were heading here?”

“Huh?”, Liam looked like a kicked puppy now, still clinging to Theo.

The chimera rolled his eyes impatiently. “Well, did you meet anyone? Or did you take something to be like … this now?”

For a second Liam just kept furring his eyebrows, before his face brightened in realization.

“Oh!”, he exclaimed proudly. “I've found some really cool looking flowers back there! Just check it out!”. With that, he took something out of his jeans pocket. Something that looked agonizingly yellow, with sharp blue on it's edges. It was clearly some kind of a flower Theo hadn't seen before.

And he didn't even have time to look at that properly, because Liam had already shoved it directly under the chimera's nose, encouraging him to take a sniff to see “just how delicious it smells”.

And just like that, Theo suddenly felt lightheaded. A feeling of pure ecstasy began to spread in his chest. And then once his eyes fell upon Liam, the chimera immediately lost himself in those blue eyes. Those blue, big, beautiful eyes. That was THE most beautiful thing Theo had seen in his life. And he fell in love with them instantly.

“Liam”, he murmured softly, gently nosing at the beta's collarbone now. “You're so warm and soft. And your smell is DELICIOUS! God, I love you so much!”

The pack all but groaned now, finally realizing something here was wrong indeed. Because it wasn't Theo's thing to express his affections in public – granted he had any of them at all.

“Deaton, could you come here, please?”, Scott finally asked, motioning for the Doctor to come closer. “Have you seen those flowers before? It seems to have a very … curious affect on those two”, he explained, warily eyeing the two love birds now. They didn't even seem to register anything happening in the outside world now, obviously lost in each others presences.

Deaton frowned, curiously studying the flower. He then asked to give him a minute.

*****

Ten minutes later they had all the information.

“Well, this is the plant called _'Frutice Amoris'_ and its effect forces its victims to fall in love. Literally. It even is able to alternate their memories, turning them into something indicating they have been in love for a long time.”

Stiles snorted. “Oh cool, does it mean if I give the flower to Malia she's gonna fall into undying love with Theo too?”

The coyote growled at Stiles.

“No”, Deaton proceeded. “It only makes someone fall in love who had been in love anyways. Whether they are aware of it or denying. It just kind of intensifies those feelings.”

Several “Oh”s could be heard, followed by some knowing chuckles. But Stiles was seething now.

“Do you really want to say that THOSE TWO over there have been secretly in love without me knowing??? AND have also been indeed fucking behind my back?! Why the hell am I the last one to know things like that??”

Deaton just huffed, tiredly looking between Stiles, Theo and Liam.

“Let's just give them the antidote”, he smiled tight-lipped but politely.

*****

Another ten minutes later Liam and Theo were mostly back to their old annoying selves.

“What the hell happened?”, Theo demanded grumpily, irritated by the Pack's cheeky smirks. “What the hell are you all grinning at??”

“Nothing”, Mason coughed awkwardly, quickly looking at the floor.

“Yeah right”, Liam said pointedly, crossing his arms in front of his chest now. “Don't fool around with us, Mase, I know you better than that”

“Why the hell do I taste of mint and chocolate?”, Theo suddenly frowned, licking his lips.

“Why the hell can I smell YOU all over my shirt??”, the beta retorted, bewildered.

“Oh, maybe because just a few moments ago you were furiously making out with each other like your lives depended on it?”, Stiles threw in sarcastically, his own arms crossing in front of his chest in a manner only a parent would do before lecturing his own children.

“WHAT?!!”, the two of them shrieked in unison.

Stiles chuckled evilly. “You heard me. We know ALL about you. Flower or not, we all witnessed just how IN LOVE with each other you are. AND we also know you've been boning each other for some time now. Don't even try to deny it!”

Theo groaned heavily, hiding his face behind his hands. Somebody kill him now!

*****

Later that evening – and yeah, it was Friday again – the two of them were lying in Liam's bed, just out of habit.

“Liam ...”

“Theo ...”

“I can't do it”

“Yeah … this is just awkward”

“Yeah … I mean you KNOW that there are no feelings between us, but still this here doesn't feel right anymore”

“Does it mean you DIDN'T declare your undying love for me back there?”

“Shut up, Dumbbar, I'm NOT trying to think of that right now. Besides, you weren't doing any better...”

“Oh c'mon, I wouldn't be even mad at you if you were in love with me, you know?”

“Really? How so?”

“Well, if you were in love with me, I would be able to hold you on an even shorter leash. So that you behave”

“Oh SHUT UP now! This isn't about power. It's about trust and devotion, you know?”

“Oh Theodore, my Great Philosopher!”

“If you weren't such a dick I would kiss you now”

“So why don't you? My attitude didn't stop you from us having great time before”

“Ok. But only if you promise not to laugh at me”

“Deal”

“Deal”

“Fine”

“Great”

Kissing noises.

“But seriously, Liam, you DO know that I love you, right?”


End file.
